


little minx

by despitethewives (choirboyharem)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choirboyharem/pseuds/despitethewives
Summary: “Is there a Colonel Sanders porn?”“Oh, definitely. And, if not, we can be the first.”“Colonel Sanders plus Harley Quinn.”
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	little minx

**Author's Note:**

> the pumpkin carving video seriously ruined my fucking life. almost put this under the tag “inspired by poetry” because that’s what i consider that video to be


End file.
